


The Golden Witch

by CherryMf15



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy-Romance, Magic, Multi, Original Fiction, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMf15/pseuds/CherryMf15
Summary: A witch known as Summer Swann has her world crashing down when she unexpectedly meets a human who wants her services of killing another. She hesitantly accepts the offer, if only for the money and the opportunity to kill. However, she gets a lot more than she bargained for and has to get out of the mess they have thrust her into.





	1. All in a days work

I stormed through town, the pitiful children and drunk adults, all giggling and embarrassing their miserable species. All this pointless joy and decorations around town, for Ignis Celebrationem. I shook my head, pulling my crimson hood tighter around my face to keep the sight from my eyes. Nothing could distract me. I needed to get this done, the task was necessary for me to survive.  
I felt rain start to fall, causing me to pull my cloak even closer if that was possible. Pushing through yet another set of face sucking teenagers. They stumbled apart yelling at me for interrupting their trade of saliva. Instead of paying attention to them, I almost fell to my knees in relief. I had finally reached the edge of town, after being given the wrong directions by my client. Also, an hour of stubbornness, and then finally asking for directions from a passer-by. I was finally going to be able to find the bitch I needed to kill.  
Ignoring my growling stomach for once in my life, I decided to feed on my anger towards the humans and their stupid unnecessary celebrations. Using this to fuel me, I trudged on the now soaked road as a thunderous boom sounded throughout the town. This caused many people to rush inside escaping the chance to be electrocuted, while my evening was just beginning.

CRASH! Another boom of thunder sounded while the rain poured down without mercy. This was accompanied by harsh lights and sounds all around the gloomy forest. I pushed through the thick set of trees that surrounded me, without hesitation. I couldn't afford it. Taking a deep breath, I pushed any doubt back into the safe in which it stayed. I kept on walking at a steady pace not wanting any uncertain steps to alert the witch to any trouble.  
Pushing through another set of never-ending trees, hoping for a change in scent, allowing me to know it was getting close. Luckily, my prayers were answered, as a second later a different scent invaded my nose and kept getting stronger, letting me know I was close. The feeling of soon giving Death a new plaything filled me with joy, a certain pleasure you couldn't get with anything else. Lightning flashed in the corner of my eye alerting me to a hidden nearby structure.  
_There you are._  
A wicked smile crossed my face as I used my superior hearing to check she was home. My hearing told me she was pottering around her little cottage, causing my smile to become filled with blood-lust as I launched myself down the small trail, leading straight to the door. What can I say? Killing brought out the witch side of me not the well practised human side.  
Thunder boomed, yet again overhead the amount increasing by the minute. The Gods may have been warning me not to kill the bitch, but at that moment I didn't care what they thought. It was about making sure I stayed alive. Making sure only those who deserved it got hurt in their games, not the innocents. And I'm good at it.  
The rain was crashing down, covering the sounds of my footsteps crunching down on the wet, slippery mud, and this along with my magic leaving no footprints this meant the humans wouldn't be able to track me.  
_Good._  
My soon to be blood-soaked, cold cloak folded against me like a second skin, becoming a serious irritation, causing me to throw back the hood, and the rain to begin harshly splashing at my face. I continued down the path, the rain continuously beating against me, now beginning to soak my tunic.  
I began to handle the familiar dagger in my all too familiar grip. I paused the icy wind biting at my skin, pushing my red hair into my eyes, making me glare at it in frustration. It was at this point I decided to tie it back before the blood sprayed. Tying it back, allowed me to take a breath calming my racing heart before continuing to march down the trail.  
The scent of my target full filling my nose caused my smile to widen even more and I walked a little faster in anticipation of what was going to happen to Cerberus' new chew toy.  
The trees finally thinning out, as I approached the small fence, the only line of defence. Not shred of protective magic. Amateur. I climbed over the gate, for the pure fun of it and went to open the door, discovering it was locked, but again not with magic. Guess she won't be as hard to kill as the guy made out.  
I placed my hand flat on the door, and muttered an incantation, before listening for the subtle click that would finally alert the young, abandoned, witch to my presence. The fact that she hadn't bothered to put up an alertness perimeter proved she wasn't ready to take on any witch. Let alone me.  
Using my hearing to check on my prey only widening the door slightly, a smirk appearing when I heard her steps falter and rush to the back of the room she was in. I pushed open the door, hearing another roll of thunder as I did. I love being dramatic like that. Taking my time, I began to explore the cottage, seeing drawings, all over the place, of people and plants. Detailed. Might make a decent price with these once she's dead, I thought while admiring the accuracy of them. Hearing a small crash come from behind me, I whirled away from the money makers and found a small harmless witch holding a kitchen knife, trying to look determined. Her eyes and shaking hands, however, gave it all away. She was terrified. My face displayed a sweet smile, to throw her off about my intentions. I mean she'd probably already figured them out as I entered in a way that isn't exactly socially polite.  
"Hello, I was wondering do you have any free time lately? I mean you're gorgeous and I would love to get to know you." With that, she threw the knife at me with a squeak, and I managed to easily dodge. I mean she wasn't exactly the best aim in the world.  
"Well, that's just rude. A potion specialising, kicked out witch thinking she could take on me. Never having fought for her life. Rather offensive actually. You don't know the first thing about being a witch and you never will."  
Another squeak escaped her throat as she stumbled back a couple of steps before trying to run. I simply followed at a leisurely pace, she wasn't going to last five minutes. I turned the corner as I heard a clatter and found my pathetic prey laying on the ground, reaching up for a corner of a table. Her fingertips would never get the chance to brush it.  
"I was going to play with you a little longer, but I'm getting tired, and I wanna get some sleep. Any last words?"  
"Te videre in inferno, half-breed." I threw my dagger in anger, straight into her chest, watching in delight as the light faded from her eyes, and she dropped to the ground. I pursed my lips at the fact that I hadn't gotten a single drop of blood on me, and that only half the work had ben done. I had to hide the body. I hope she has a shovel.

Unfortunately, being an exiled witch from the moment you were born had its disadvantages. For example, you don't know the incantation for how to control objects, like a shovel to dig a grave, saving you a lot of time and pain. My back was burning and I was so glad I had almost finished digging the grave for the new dead witch.  
Blowing a few strands of hair out of my face, as I dug down for the last time, throwing the dirt behind me. "Thank gods that's done. Now I just have to put the body in here, finalise her death and fill the grave back up. I'm lying, that's still a lot of work. Fututus et Mori in igni, gods." I say towards the sky as I jump out of the hole I just created.  
A look of boredom crossed my face as I looked at the dead body in front of me, looking a bit stupid with her head being lopsided. I might've broken her neck while trying to get her out of the cottage, not like I was trying to overkill her. Letting out a sigh at the fact I could be sleeping right now, I bent down to pick up the body and flipped her over my shoulder.  
I couldn't be bothered so I just dropped her corpse straight into the hole, and she flopped flat onto her face, making me laugh. No matter how cold-hearted you are that's funny.  
"Time to finalise your death finally," I said getting out a notebook from my satchel. "Okay, let us see here," I muttered flicking through the worn pages as I read the sacred words to myself, trying to find the Verba Mortis pro maleficis. The only way to put a witch at peace. My eyes widened when I got to the most worn page in the book. "Ready to find pace miss potions master? Of course, you are. Right, so...et invenies Pacem cum Maga spirituum in aere, et sic erit Semper currere de. Sed hoc non-semper est in domum suam et non est pax. Quasi liberi et frui vivet in aeternum: et in peccatis vestris. Sed numquam oblivione delebitur." I finished snapping the book shut before slipping it back into my bag. "Let's make my back burn again. Yay." I grumbled to myself. I picked up the shovel and began to put the dirt back where it belongs.  
After I had finished, I delved back into my satchel to grab the notebook, again, to find the spell for making plants grow quickly. Luckily, it was early on in the book and I tiredly muttered it out and with a flick of my wrist began to grow onto of the square patch of dirt I had made. The rain, by now, had also stopped and I was feeling pretty satisfied with my work and was feeling in a very good mood. I turned away from the less cosy cottage and began to practically skip back to town.

I got back to the town after about twenty minutes, as I had the scent practically memorised by now. The path I strode down before, was now completely dry. This time I allowed myself to enjoy the crunch, making it into a rhythm beneath my feet, dancing my way down the road, glad the streets were empty at this point. I mean it was almost midnight when I began dancing my way there, mainly because of how long it took to dig the grave, so even with Ignis Celebrationem I highly doubt anyone would be awake.  
Okay, that's a lie the tavern would be very much alive, rowdy and full of men trying to grab whatever female came their way. Not as attractive as they think. And I was the one staying there. Lucky me.  
I strode through the small alleys and paths, hoping to get back to the tavern just before closing at half twelve, meaning I wouldn't be locked out for the night. Thankfully, when I reached the small open space where it rested it was twelve-fifteen. That meant I still had time to complete my deal before a good nights sleep came my way.  
Pausing to change my dancing footsteps into normal ones and my childlike smile into the face of a killer, someone who meant business, before I continued towards the very loud and lively building. I silently opened the door, pulling my hood back for the final time tonight, and stood in the doorway as a silence came over the place at my presence. I love it when people do that. I continued through the tavern, making grown men turn away in fear and shame when they looked me in the eye.  
I slid my gloves off my hands as I went to the barmaid and handed over the little money I had for the night.  
"He's still in the back. Waiting for you." She whispered to me, looking at my feet. I nodded my thanks, before going to the door leading to the private rooms and bedroom.  
Once by myself, I let out a small giggle at the looks on their faces, thinking I would bring the place crashing down if one of them gave me so much as a dirty look. I have manners, you know as if I'd do that. Smiling at their stupidity, before once again putting on my business face, opening yet another door leading to my client, leaning back on a chair his feet on the table. I bit my cheek to hold back my laughter when he fell off his chair and scrambled to fix his appearance, being startled by my reappearance. I rolled my eyes and slid into my seat, giving him a look of boredom.  
"It's done. Where's my money?"  
"Right he-here." He stuttered before throwing a jingling pouch at me, which I caught one-handed, and didn't bother counting. I knew it would bee in full and if it wasn't he would pay the rest anyway. He sat there looking at me for a few seconds, seeming like he wanted to start a conversation. Just as he opened his mouth, I interrupted.  
"What are you still doing here? I've completed your job. You've paid me."  
He gulped as I stood over him, trying to scramble as far back as he could while still sitting on his chair, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.  
"Get out," I commanded before he jumped from his chair and bolted to the door, slamming it shut behind him. After that, I collapsed into my chair prepared to spend the night there, until I remembered the room I had paid for. I was not letting that money go to waste.  
I groaned as I stood up and stretched my arms until I heard the satisfying click. Letting out a quiet hum, I began to tiredly walk towards the stairs to the bedrooms, furthest away from the now, again, noisy tavern. Climbing the stairs took all of my effort and walking to the end of the hall took that and my magic to keep me going.  
A yawn escaped my mouth as I opened my door and looked around my, probably, bug-infested room. Too tired to care, I fell forward onto the creaky mattress gratefully, kicking off my boots before using my magic to close the door and lock it behind me. Yawning once again as I snuggled into my pillow and let sleep take me away from the cruel world I lived in.


	2. The undesirable and their offer

I awoke when I slammed face-first onto the floor and then hit my head on the nightstand as I tried to stand up. Good morning to me, time to start the day. Groaning as I got my feet, rubbing my head and glaring at the nightstand as if that would fix my problems.  
Turning away to look in the mirror to see a horrible creature before me, my reflection. I pulled a face at myself before trying to fix the bird nest on my head before giving up and looking for a glamour spell. I'll fix it later when I can be bothered.  
"Alia forma," I waved a hand over my face and saw that my hair looked shiny and silky smooth, at least to all eyes. In reality, if you tried to touch my hair you would feel the ratty mess that laid on my head. I gave my reflection a shrug saying, "This will do," before walking around the room trying to find where my boots landed.  
I finally found one on top of the tiny cupboard in the corner, having to jump to reach it because I'm not exactly what you'd call tall. I bit my lip in concentration before jumping once more and just grab the buckle of the boot. I gave a wide grin in victory that was wiped off my face as I crashed to the ground.  
I rolled my eyes and got up from the floor for the second time that morning, and began hunting for my second boot, before grabbing a change of clothes and trying to look presentable. I took my cloak off and sighed in my attempt to look good. Failure will probably ensue. 

*

I finally got downstairs and walked into the tavern which was filled with drunks from the night before and the early risers looking for some kind of breakfast. As soon as I entered the room, the quiet early morning chatter quieted down to a near-deafening silence, and I collapsed into a chair, swinging my feet onto the table in front of me. Everyone seemed to stare at me and waiting for me to cause some kind of trouble. That was until I gave them a glare and everyone looked straight back down at their tables. The silence remained.  
A small, terrified barmaid was pushed over by the owner's wife, even though she was shaking at the knees and trying not to pass out. I didn't let my concern show, I'm sure the girl could know her limits.  
"G-good mor-morning, miss. What c-can I get y-you?" She stuttered her way through the sentence and tried to stand tall and display confidence. I gave the girl a break, taking my feet off the table and giving her a small smile before whispering my order to her.  
"I'll take a bacon sandwich with a cup of your cheapest ale if you please?" I finished my words with a flourish, waving my hands around before clasping them together under my chin. She blinked at me, before shaking her head, before attempting to write my order with her still shaking hands. I just kept my eyes on her, definitely making her attempts at writing ten times harder than they needed to be. Her eyes kept flickering back to down to me as she wrote the order, but also kept cautiously looking towards the woman who sent her over to me.  
After she finally finished writing my order on her small notebook, she gave me a small smile to reflect mine as she turned and walked behind the counter to the small kitchen in the back before escaping my eye's view.   
I looked in between my mud-caked boots at the owner's wife who was still staring at me and gave her a smug smile, leaning back further into my chair while closing my eyes getting all the sleep I can before I had to leave. I smirked when my hearing told me she had dropped the glass she was cleaning, causing it to shatter across the floor and for her to cut her hand on a rogue piece of glass. She swore fiercely under her breath, grabbing a dustpan and brush to clean up her mistake. This day was already looking up.  
Another ten minutes passed, and the only sounds to be heard were the sizzling of my bacon in the frying pan and the grumbles of the owner's wife as she tried to clear all the tiny pieces glass that was still spread around behind the counter.   
I waited patiently for my food, keeping my eyes closed and I appreciated that everyone was staying silent, as it was considerate of them. The sound of sizzling stopped, finally, and I listened to the girl as she grabbed a plate and place it on the side as she prepared my food.   
A few minutes later a quiet clatter sounded in front of me and I opened one eye like a cat would, glancing down at the table in front of me finding a steaming sandwich and an apprehensive looking barmaid standing in front of me. I fully opened both of my eyes and slid them across to the girl, again giving her a small smile before I spoke.   
"Not to accuse you of bad service, but I believe I also asked for a glass of your cheapest ale?" I questioned while swinging my feet off the table slowly, trying to be considerate of the plate and the girl directly next to me.   
"O-oh of course, um I'll get that for you right now, m-mam." she stammered, before scuttling over to the counter to get a glass and fill it, all while constantly flickering in between the glass and the owner's wife who hadn't stopped glaring at her since my comment about bad service. I glanced between the two myself, my curiosity winning out and trying to deduce what was happening.  
When the girl realised the amount of danger the glass was of overfilling, she pulled the glass away from the tap where the amber goodness was coming from, and walked over to me and placed it quietly before walking back to behind the counter, the owner's wife still watching her every move. I raised an eyebrow before moving on and beginning to do the only thing that gave me joy in life besides spilling another's blood. Eating food.   
I took a bite of my sandwich, still watching the girl out of the corner of my eyes, as she went back to the counter and picked up another glass. The wife still glaring at her and with the owner nowhere in sight, and as the girl dropped the glass and it shattered and if looks could kill the girl would be dead on the floor. This wasn't going to end well.  
Sensing the danger the girl was in, and she seemed to sense it too with the way her hands were shaking, I shoved the last couple of mouthfuls into my mouth before grabbing my plate and 0/speedwalking to the bar. I slammed my plate down with a loud enough clatter to draw attention away from the girl, silence fell over the tavern. The wife turned her gaze to me, the look in her eyes turning from murderous to fearful in an instant. I just rolled my eyes and placed my empty glass down next to the plate.  
"Thank you for the meal," I stated before reaching into my inside pocket and grabbing one of the small coin pouches I had in there. I placed the pouch on the bar and waited for the girl to pick it up, gazing at her with concern. Before the girl could blink the wife had stomped over and tried to snatch the pouch off of the bar. The keyword there being tried.  
As I saw her arm move to grab the pouch before I could take back the offer, I also reached out my hand and snatched it away from her grubby paws. Her fingers closed around empty air and she looked up at me with confusion, before anger flared in her eyes and they narrowed as she looked up at me.   
Then the same glare turned to the bar girl but with more murderous intent, and the girl began to raise her arms to defend herself. It was at that moment I realised what was happening and all I could hear was the rush of blood to my ears take over the pin-drop silence and I moved before thinking. By the time I realised what I was doing, my grip on her wrists was hard enough to bruise and they were being forced down onto the counter, causing a loud bang in the quiet tavern.  
"Don't touch her, you vile fucking bitch." I harshly whispered in her face, "she is not a toy for you to throw around and best every time you want to have a tantrum. She is human and deserves to be respected as such." At the sound of my practically shrieking at his wife, the owner finally came out of the back office and at his appearance, my grip tightened even further.   
"And you. YOU are just as bad as this bitch here, letting this happen and being fully aware of this. What kind of monsters are you? Because good people who give a shit about others would never let this happen."   
After I finished my rant, the silence was deafening and the girl was just staring at me like I was the Gods' gift to her. For all I know I might've been.   
Suddenly, the wife managed to find her voice somewhere in that fucked up brain of hers and started acting like I was the one in the wrong.   
"She's my worker. I own her and I can do with her as I wish. She's mine."   
"She may be your worker but that doesn't mean she gets to be your punching bag every time you've had enough with the world. She's her person, not some perfect clay model that you get to re-mould every time you spot a crack."   
The tavern, still as silent as a rock, finally made the first bit of noise as a glass was dropped and shattered from one of the drunks sitting on a stool a little away from me. I took that as my cue to leave. I slowly let go of the wife's wrists though she deserved to have them broken in a million different ways.  
My gaze turned to the owner of the tavern and said to him, " the next time I come here you better have your wife in check and acting like a normal human and the same goes to you, sir. Because if the next time I come here and you're both still acting like savages, you will be in the ground by the next hour of that day. Do I make myself clear?" I state and they both node their heads furiously, while the wife is rubbing her wrists.   
I turned to the girl who was looking at me with wonder in her eyes and so much gratitude it made making that whole huge scene worth it. I let out a small sigh and smiled at her, for once letting my concern show in my face for once.  
"You okay?" I ask her, starting to hold the pouch from before in my pocket still keeping it out of sight. She shook her head slightly as she came out of her one world and gave me a quick nod of her head before going back to staring at me like I was the best thing since sliced bread. I wished she would stop, I could practically feel her gaze burning my skin even when I turned away in discomfort.   
I held out my hand with the pouch to the girl which, thankfully, made her eyes look away from me to the money in my hand.   
"Take it. You're the one I was giving it to anyway." I said to her turning to give another glare to the wife and now the owner to as he has rushed to his wife's side as soon as I turned to the barmaid. They both looked over at me shaken.  
I looked back at the girl and watched as she reached out her arm cautiously before snatching the pouch from my hands as if I would change my mind. She couldn't decide between looking at me or the pouch, as if she couldn't decide which one she couldn't believe in more.   
"Go to your family. I'll make sure you don't have to come back. No matter what." I say to her, and she grins at me before practically skipping out of the door.  
I turned around to survey the tavern to find all eyes still on me and I rolled my eyes to conceal my discomfort.  
"What are you all looking at? Do you all want to sleep with me that much?" I yelled and the eyes turned away in the terror that the spectacle that was made of the owner and his wife would be made of them. I gave a little smirk at their terror and strode away back to the door that leads to the private rooms and bedrooms.  
When the door slammed shut behind me, I leaned against it letting out a giggle before continuing towards my room to pack up and leave the town by the end of the day.

* 

I had finished packing away my limited possessions the biggest bag I owned and was now relaxing on my bed pretending that the rest of the world didn't exist. My eyes were closed, relishing in the silence that surrounded me and a small smile had graced my lips. That was until I heard a small knock at my door.  
I opened one eye and aimed it towards the door, praying to the God's that whoever was there would leave me in peace.   
Then I heard a small knock again and groaned before getting off the bed shuffled along the floor towards the door cursing this person under my breath. I opened my door with a snap, ready to scream like a banshee. Then I saw the person was the girl who I had helped earlier. She shouldn't be back here.   
"You should be with your family not in this hellhole," I said leaning against the door frame as she stayed in front of my doorway, hands clasped against her tummy stomach and a smile on her face.  
"I know but we need the money, so mother sent me back. Every little bit helps." She spoke quietly under her breath as I would punish her made if the slightest loud noise. I pushed away the thought, I'd already helped her once today, I shouldn't be making it a habit to care about her emotional well-being.   
"Well, in that case, I'm assuming you're here because you have a job to do. You can't just be here to tell me about your family's financial struggle. Her shoulders drooped slightly, and I felt the guilt wash over me but I pushed it back into the vault in my brain.   
"Yes, miss. Another man is waiting for you in a private room downstairs. He said that he wanted to talk to you about a business thing, miss."   
"Have you tried telling him I'm not in the mood for company?" I asked, scratching the dirt from under my nails to show my disinterest.   
"Yes, I thought you wouldn't want to be disturbed, miss. But he insisted and said he would not leave until he got to speak to you, miss."  
I looked at the girl and saw that for once her eyes weren't trying to flicker around me. They were staring straight back into mine. I understood that the man would not take no for an answer.  
Sighing at the predicament of the situation, I pushed off of the door frame before stretching my arms above my head and hearing a satisfying click.  
"Tell him I'll be down in about five minutes. Also, tell him he won't get a second chance to gain my service."   
I bowed her head at me and turned to walk back down the hall, as I closed my door behind her and turned to grab my boots, slipping them on my feet. The work of a witch never died. 

*

I sauntered my way down the stairs, not being able to wait to tell this idiot I wanted to be left alone. I pulled my shirt sleeves down over my wrists as I reached the last step walking towards the room he was in. Taking a small breath and letting my business face take over my face as I turned the door handle and pushed open the door.  
I gave the hooded figure a quick once over, trying to figure out the best way to say now without causing more trouble than I already have. His hood left only his mouth to the light, and that was set in a hard line, giving me the impression he was not happy with having to wait. I collapsed into my chair, swinging my legs up onto the table. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, and I held back my smirk.   
We sat in silence at first, neither wanting to give in and show impatience or submission. I knew I would win. It wasn't the first time I had played this game.  
As expected, he broke the deafening silence first, probably wanting to get his proposal over and done with.   
"Can you stop messing around, I do not wish to spend more time than necessary in this worthless town?" He spoke sharply like a new blade.   
I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, sizing up if the amount of money would be worth my time. I didn't want to do it when I heard, but thinking about it reminded me about how I'd already lost a whole bag of coins in the morning. So considering it was on the table.   
"Of course you don't, so what do you require of me? I'm sure you're aware of my experience or else you wouldn't be here. With that in mind keep the job interesting and worth my while." I drawled slyly and leaned further back into my chair, tipping the legs slightly.  
"Before I tell you my job, I would like you to know what you would be getting involved with," he said making me roll my eyes.  
"What's there to know? You need me to kill a witch and do it neatly enough that it can't be traced back to you. It's not that difficult." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at the hooded creature.  
"This isn't just any job, and I'm willing to pay triple your usual price. And the job wasn't what I was talking about, it would also be me, your client."  
I slammed the feet back onto the ground and glared at the man in front of me. There wasn't a single creature in the whole of Radwin I wouldn't get involved with for the right price, and I told him.  
"If that's true I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting involved with an undesirable, "he declares throwing back his hood allowing me to see his face for the first time, "and I wish for you to assassinate the Lord of Shadows." 


End file.
